10 días
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: One-shots basados en los abusos ocurridos en las peleas. Primer One-shot: Yumi. "Sé que todos aquí somos unos bastardos por lo que hicimos en la guerra... ¡Pero ella no! ¿Porqué las mujeres deben pagar por las atrocidades nuestras?" dijo el japonés.


Me compré la muy interesante, la de historia, guerra y demás... y la perdí en casa de mi madrastra XD. Pero hubo una parte que me llamó la atención y fue la violación como arma de guerra. Supongo que podría hacer varios one-shot si lo piden, pero por ahora, será del lado japonés nada mas, aquí Osaka sería chica (porque siempre la he manejado como una mujer) y manejaría a todos las prefecturas japonesas con los OC de un rol en que estuve. Hikaru= Tokio, Eiji: Hiroshima, Yumi: Osaka.

* * *

-Yumi-chan, debemos esconderte, ahora que hemos perdido.- informó Hikaru, Tokio, entrando a la habitación donde la chica cambiaba las vendas a su hermano mayor, Kiku, quien apenas respondía a sus preguntas, ya que el dolor no lo dejaba ni hablar.- ¿Sabes porqué?  
-La Nación del Sol naciente cometió horrendos crímenes de guerra y ellos buscarán venganza.- respondió con suavidad. Giró la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos- ¿No es suficiente ya con el horror del _Makin no shi_, el hongo de la muerte? ¡Eiji-kun apenas está vivo!  
Un sollozo le desgarró las entrañas, cayendo en el piso, poniendo su bella frente contra los tatamis. Hikaru cayó a su lado, tomándola con rapidez y envolviendola en un abrazo. Observó la luz del mortecino sol reflejarse con visos rojos en el cabello negro de su hermana.  
-Tú eres lo unico que podría proteger ahora. Así que debo actuar ya.

Las vendas ocultaron sus pechos. El cabello le fue cortado de tal forma que le caía sobre los ojos, pero aún seguía largo hasta la cadera. Fue vestida con un hakama y un haori y se le ordenó fruncir el ceño para ocultar sus bellos ojos ámbar. Una vez que comprobaron que nadie podía distinguir su aspecto, fue posible recibir a los enviados de los aliados.

Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Nueva Zelanda, Australia y la India lucían satisfechos ante su botín de guerra. La nación llena de varones, al parecer, no les ofrecía la segunda parte del botín que esperaban. Sexo y oro.  
-Sabíamos que las fuerzas de la marina eran comandadas por una chica- interrogó Arthur, mirándolos a todos, levantando una de sus enormes cejas.  
-Uno de nuestros hermanos se vistió de mujer para poder obtener información, lo admitimos- dijo Kiku.  
-Pues vaya que hicieron buen trabajo. Esos pechos se veían reales- sonrió burlón el chico hamburguesa.  
-Una mujer tiene cejas delicadas, cuello largo y fino. Pies pequeños y gráciles.- dijo el hindú- Sí, un excelente trabajo.  
-Por supuesto que su raza es especialmente bella- dijo Arthur- Así que semejante engaño es fácil de lograr.  
-¿Tú porqué tienes siempre la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido?- preguntó el neozelandés al "varón" de ceño fruncido.  
-¿Porqué he de levantar la cara, bajo la vergüenza de la derrota?- respondió Yumi.  
Arthur suspiró. Dirigían el interrogatorio hacia los 4 varones principales.  
-Hagan esto mas sencillo... y entréguenla. Eiji Honda ¿Sabías que las representantes mujeres de la tierra son capaces de escuchar cuando sus hijas son ultrajadas?  
La joven escuchaba el llanto de miles de mujeres, sus gritos, pero se permaneció como si nada le importara.  
-Pero por favor... sí hay una mujer entre ustedes- dijo Australia, pasando lista entre todos. Se detuvo y le robó un beso a Hikaru, quien por instinto se defendió y lo empujó.  
-No, Hikaru Honda, no me referí a tí en ningún momento. El acto de Dylan fue solo de despiste. Vaya, sí que tienen un hermano menor muy malhumorado o muy pensativo.  
Yumi no alteró ni un ápice su expresión. Solo reaccionó hasta que le rasgaron el kimono y dejaron al descubierto el vendaje.  
-Sabíamos que eras tú- dijo Alfred-. Llévensela.  
Arthur y Dylan al instante tomaron de los brazos a Yumi, arrastrándola, mientras pataleaba e intentaba defenderse. Hikaru intentó defenderla pero los otros dos invasores lo detuvieron  
-¡Hikaru!- gritó la chica, antes de que la sacaran del cuarto.

La vistieron de geisha y la maquillaron como tal. Su belleza, subastada a las tropas, como lo fueron miles mas durante la cruel guerra y como lo serían miles mas en los siguientes días. Sus hermanos fueron encerrados en un cuarto al lado de donde la tenían a ella para que escucharan el llanto y los gritos de dolor de su hermana y los gemidos lujuriosos de sus enemigos. Hikaru era quien mas lloraba de rabia al oir eso, los 10 días que duró.  
-Nosotros no los encerramos a que escucharan el daño que les hacíamos a sus mujeres ¡Asquerosos cerdos!- gritó Kiku, golpeando la pared con el puño que tenía sano.  
-Pero tampoco los matamos...- dijo Eiji.  
Hikaru salió, llendo al otro cuarto para ver el resultado de ese abuso.  
Lo que encontró fue la niña que a la fuerza habían hecho mujer y esa mujer en un cadáver. Flaca, pálida, sin aquel tono rosa en sus mejillas, la pintura corrida por el sudor y las lágrimas, demacrada, ojerosa. Sus labios que antes eran del color del cerezo eran ahora cenicientos. El cabello caía en mechones sobre su espalda descubierta y sobre su cara. En su cabeza escuchaba el llanto de una mujer, la cual había visto a su bebé recien nacido ser asesinado ante sus ojos.  
-Nii-san- gimió débilmente, como si fuera a morir. El muchacho se acercó a ella, tomando su mano.  
-_Imooto,_ hermanita.  
-Mátame... mátame ahora, por favor.- susurró.  
-No, no, Yumi, no. Te mataría pero concédeme entonces morir contigo porque no podría vivir sin tí, amor de mi vida- y comenzó a llorar- Soy un completo idiota por decirte eso ahora, lo siento, lo siento.  
-Que conmovedor...- dijo Alfred, sonriendo burlón, desde el umbral de la puerta.- Muchas veces se repitió esa escena en sus burdeles en Nankin, en Filipinas, en Indonesia.  
-Sí, pero nosotros no calcinamos a miles de seres humanos solo por probar un arma en un país que ya había dicho que se rendía.- dijo Hikaru, inclinando la cabeza en el futón de su hermana, el rubio de lentes lo giró y le tiró un puñetazo.- ¿Que razón tenías tú? ¡Ni una sola de tus mujeres sufrió esto!  
-¡Y tú que sabes, estúpido niño, cuales fueron mis razones!- el japonés de ojos azules se limpió la sangre de su nariz, poniéndose de pie.  
-¿Que sé?... sé que todos aquí somos unos bastardos por lo que hicimos durante la guerra. Pero tú el mas grande de todos y por eso es que eres el ganador, Oh gran país de Estados Unidos. ¡Todos somos unos malditos bastardos!- gritó- ¡Pero ella no, ella no!- señaló a Yumi, quien a duras penas se intentó poner en pie- ¡Que culpa tiene un lirio en la pelea de las fieras! ¿Porqué ellas deben pagar por los varones?  
Alfred se quedó callado ante esas palabras.  
Eiji entró también, a duras penas gateando, seguido de Kiku.  
-Un hombre de verdad respetaría a una mujer, sea cual sea su situación, sea guerra o paz el tiempo.- susurró el herido.  
El rubio se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás la desolada escena de la niña que se dejaba acunar en los brazos de la capital, rodeada de sus hermanos, mientras Yumi, con desgarrada voz entonaba cantos lúgubres, por ella y las mujeres que habían sufrido.

* * *

Notas de la autora  
1- Los 10 días del castigo son los 10 primeros díás de la ocupación en Japón, si bien estas violaciones masivas duraron meses.

Podría hacer mas one-shots solo diganme cual (el de serbia-bosnia me pareció particularmente horrendo... violar mujeres bosnias solo por tener mas serbios), pensaba hacer el que siguiera de algun pedazo de la WWII, la invasión a China por parte de Japón (O de Rusia), la revolución Húngara de 1956... No habría que olvidar esto para que no volviera a ocurrir nunca.


End file.
